


"Take On Me"

by SiriKenobiWinchester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: :), Canon-Compliant, F/M, Sad, from a tumblr ask, music fic, the major character death occurs in canon and this is a canon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriKenobiWinchester/pseuds/SiriKenobiWinchester
Summary: A SiriWan music fic that was requested on tumblr :) I used the songs "Take On Me" by A-Ha and "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Mind





	"Take On Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) Sorry it's a little rough, I wrote most of it last night.

~Padawan~

Siri woke to someone prodding her shoulder. With a grumble, she shifted under her cloak turned make-shift blanket and pawed at her eyes before opening them. Obi-Wan stared down at her, mouth tight and blue-gray irises blooming with worry, like usual. Under the soft lights, something knocked loose under Siri’s ribs at the sight and she swallowed thickly against it as she struggled to a sitting position, scrubbing at the soil that clung to her sleep-damp cheeks in order to hide what she thought would be evident in her eyes.

“Come on, the Masters are waiting for us. They got into contact during my watch. We apparently aren’t as done yet as we thought we’d be, but we should be able to leave tomorrow.”

Siri began quietly gathering her things as she furtively glanced at her fellow Padawan. They’d be finished with their mission in a day or so, according to Obi-Wan’s estimations, which meant they’d be heading home and most likely going separate ways again. Soon, she wouldn’t be sharing a space with him anymore. Who knew when they’d next see each other. Standing, she slid her pack on over her shoulders and turned her gaze once more to Obi-Wan who was facing away from her and out to the sun rising, his hair lighting up with a sharp auburn glow. The peacefulness of it made her heart rate spike just like it that day a few months ago, when he’d smiled at her and she’d nearly dropped her lightsaber during a sparring match.

She was never that clumsy.

Silently, she strode alongside him out of the cave and over the path that wound in ellipses down the mountain side. The morning air was cool but inwardly she felt warm, her skin flushing when his hand accidentally bumped into hers. Swallowing, she clenched her fingers against her palms to keep from taking his hand in hers.

Then his hand was on her shoulder and she skidded to a stop, looking at him with wide eyes, willing her heart beat to settle so he couldn’t feel it through not only the skin of her arm, but the tunic as well. He surely couldn’t, right?

“Are you ok? You haven’t spoken much this entire trip. Did I do something?”

Oh. So that was why he’d looked worried when he’d woken her. She smiled, strained, but sincere and nodded, not sure what to say but not wanting him to worry needlessly. It was her heart that was at fault, not him.

“Of course, just-”

_Been thinking of you and knowing that I shouldn’t._

She shrugged and turned away, wishing that they were reunited with their Masters. But also wishing at the same time that they’d be stuck within this moment forever, walking together up and down the sleep slopes covered in the most beautiful scarlet flowers. She wasn’t normally one for nature, but as she’d been growing older, she’d found she was of two minds- she loved the hard and the soft, needed them to be truly herself. When she’d asked her Master about it, she’d told Siri that was normal and good, everything coming into balance within a person, like a Jedi should. And now she took it all in, watching as the sunlight caught the details in the petals, turning them into a myriad of shades.

“Do you want one?”

Everything stopped. Time, her heart, her breathing.

His face was earnest before her, the light softening the edges, making him look-

_Beautiful._

She nodded. Then he was bounding down towards the hundreds of blooms, using the Force to sail lightly til he was in the patch.

“Come on, follow me! It’s faster this way!” With a smile at the boy who normally was too pompous to have fun, she followed him, the two of them running through the flowers, the petals flying up around them as they laughed.

Then Obi-Wan stopped short, the petals floating gently around him, and he pointed. Siri followed his finger and saw their Masters, smiling down at them and waving. Something dropped from Obi-Wan’s fingers as he walked up to them and Siri looked down to see what it was.

A flower.

Bending to retrieve it, her blood turned to ice and she felt as if she’d been dealt a crushing blow by a Sith Lord, the coldness of it electrical under her skin.

_Don’t forget me. Please. Don’t forget me._

Standing straight, she looked up at the sky, clenching her hands around the flower stem in her hands, letting the sadness wash over her before she snapped it away into a little corner of her mind where it must stay. Forever.

_He can never be yours, Siri. In a day or two, he’ll be gone, onto another mission. And you have work to do._

~Master~

_She could never be yours. She’s gone. And in a day or two, she’ll still be gone. And you have work to do._

Obi-Wan shifted on the bench where he and Anakin still remained after the funeral, the two of them the only ones still there, the blue glow washing over them. Her funeral, it had been, and he swallowed back the tears he had refused to let shed the entire time.

He could weep while alone.

Anakin was a warm presence beside him, solid, familiar, and silent, just what Obi-Wan needed in that moment: his best friend’s mere presence, to keep him tethered to this world, remind him he was not alone or dead. A hand took his, large and calloused, and another covered their joined ones, the only warm spot in a bleak existence. Glancing to the side, he saw that Anakin had been the one to take it, his gaze serious, drawn, and impossibly kind.

“I’m sorry Master, I truly am. I could never-” he cut off and dropped his gaze, tears in his own eyes.

 _I love you,_ he thought. He never got the chance to say it, properly, to the woman he loved, even though he’d known deep down she knew. He could at least say it to his best friend in the whole wide world.

But the only thing he said was a quiet good night when Anakin finally stood to go. And then he was alone, flowers that had been placed beside him now cupped in his hands, the stems fanning over his lap. He wished he’d actually given her that flower so many years ago. And he wish he’d answered her plea, whispered through the Force so strongly he’d wanted to weep.

Better late than never.

“I didn’t forget you, Siri, and I never will. I promise.”

And, dropping the deep red blooms beside the bright beam that had been erected upon her death, Obi-Wan quietly returned to his room and shut the door.


End file.
